


with great power comes great responsibility

by guanlins (deliveryservice)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Multi, more character and relationship tags will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliveryservice/pseuds/guanlins
Summary: interconnected drabbles set inthissuperpower au. not posted in chronological order, ft. varying chapter lengths. takes elements from the general marvel and dc lore (and canon) and meshes them together in one universe.





	1. safety measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Woojin should've fleshed out the details of this 'teamup' thing a little more, because Hyungseob looks like he's about to pass out from sheer terror at any moment and they've only beaten barely half of these drones.
> 
> ft. Spiderman Woojin, Beast Boy Hyungseob, and Deadpool Seokhoon. (Yes, coach Seokhoon.)

Teamups aren't exactly Woojin's thing.

It might be because he works better alone (that one time in Berlin doesn't count because that'd been against  _the Avengers_ and it was easily the coolest thing he'd ever done in his entire lifetime), but it might also be because he has a problem with working with people that he barely knows. Again, the whole Berlin fiasco is different because Ong Seongwoo had been the one to come to him and practically take him under his wing; Woojin's looked up to the man for  _so long_ that he doesn't even consider that a possible form of kidnapping.

There's always a first (read: technically second) time for everything though, because Woojin is slowly finding himself overwhelmed by all the drones that keep coming and he's not sure if he has enough web fluid left to deal with the rest of them alone. Ignoring the dull pain that throbs in his side (thank God he has a healing factor, or else he would've doubled over in pain at least ten minutes ago), Woojin finds an ideal temporary retreat (it's not hiding!) place behind a dumpster and tries to ignore the obvious stench of... a dumpster.

"Hey, Karen?" He tentatively calls out, and has a response almost immediately.

"Yes, Woojin?" The voice is female and notably robotic, but considering it's an AI (and one of Woojin's only friends), that's to be expected.

"Could you contact Hyungseob for me? I think I might need a bit of help around here." There's no shame in admitting when one needs help. At least, that's what Woojin's constantly repeating to himself inside his head like some sort of mantra. A little useless once he considers the fact he hasn't even got magical powers (apparently someone like that exists, according to Mr. Ong, and that's probably another one of the coolest things Woojin's ever heard), but it does the job. Kind of.

There's a momentary pause and Woojin grows more and more anxious by the moment, because a dumpster isn't really going to hide him forever, but at last, Karen responds. "Done. Is there anyone else you'd like to contact? Mr. Ong, perhaps?"

"No! Not him, Karen!" The denial leaves his lips almost as soon as the suggestion is sounded by the AI. If there's anyone Woojin doesn't want to be here right now, Ong Seongwoo is at the top of the list. Okay, he needs to correct that because his  _aunt_ is at the very top, but Mr. Ong is a close second. "How about—" Woojin can practically feel the regret that's going to wash over him in waves, but this isn't the time because he can hear the whirring of the drones that are getting closer and closer to him with every passing moment, "—Deadpool? That dude with the... mask?"

'The dude with the mask' isn't a helpful description considering a majority of superheroes or vigilantes wear masks, but thankfully, Karen seems to get it.

Before Karen can get another word in, Woojin's senses warn him to get out of the way and he does, and boy, he's glad he did because he can only see scorch marks on the spot he'd been in just a few milliseconds ago. "Both Mr. Hyungseob and Mr. Deadpool have given their responses. They are on their way. Would you like me to—"

"Not now, Karen!" Until Hyungseob and Deadpool arrive, Woojin's going to have to keep the drones busy and distracted long enough to keep them from moving beyond this wasteland and harming the civilians. As soon as his eyes catch an unused tractor, a slow grin forms on his lips. He's got just the right plan to do it.

* * *

 

Deadpool arrives first, in a matter of less than five minutes if Woojin's counting, and it's kind of scary at how fast the mercenary even  _got_ there.

But Woojin isn't exactly in the position to socialize right now given the fact that he's really,  _really_  running low on web fluid and he doesn't want to be dead meat when he's got two other supers with him. That kind of street cred? Not for him, not at all.

"Hey, Spidey!" Deadpool greets him in a sing-song voice, his blade slashing through the drones with the kind of ease that Woojin can only wish to have. Though then again, he'd rather not have it; seems like that only comes through practice and Woojin doesn't fancy slashing a blade through human (or animal) enemies. That's too cruel. "I knew you'd take up the offer someday! Oh, Spidey, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me!"

... Yeah, Woojin's definitely regretting this already.

(That regret only cements further when Deadpool starts singing a song—a ballad he's heard on the radio, actually? Deadpool has a nice voice and it's a little disturbing considering he's singing on tune even as he mercilessly destroys drone to drone—and, somewhere in the middle, sounds like he's actually on the verge of  _tears_ due to singing said song. Why did Woojin think this was a good idea again?)

"Come on, join the fight Spidey! Don't turn this into a plot hole!"

Huh. Plot hole? Woojin doesn't understand half of the things that Deadpool is saying, though it's mostly because of other man's insanity.

* * *

Hyungseob gallops into the scene (an accurate description considering he's taking on the form of a horse to join the fray) and promptly freezes at the sight of his worst nightmare.

"W- I mean, Spiderman!" Hyungseob says in a half-whisper and half-shout (after returning to his human form), knowing that Woojin will hear it anyway because he's gotten the advanced hearing thing that Hyungseob doesn't have. Hyungseob's not particularly bitter though, because Hyungseob can turn into  _animals_ , and he thinks that's cool too.

Woojin finishes up with the drone he'd been in the process of taking down before turning around, head tilted in confusion. He doesn't seem to get the situation, which is  _weird_ because Hyungseob's pretty sure he's already told Woojin about the one time Deadpool heard him singing and had the gall to tell Hyungseob that his singing needed  _improvement._ Hyungseob wasn't even singing seriously at the time! (Besides, does Deadpool think his dancing is any better than Hyungseob's singing? The only reason why Hyungseob hasn't called the mercenary out for it is because Hyungseob doesn't want to lose his head at the tender age of seventeen. That's way too young!)

"Kind of in the middle of a fight here, Beast Boy!" Woojin reminds him, barely moving in time to dodge a blow from a drone. Hyungseob's face morphs into a twist of guilt and realization, because he's guilty that Woojin nearly got hit because of him, but also, realization because this is the middle of a fight and civilians' lives are possibly at risk. He can suck up his (completely rational) fear of Deadpool for a while, right? He's  _Beast Boy_. If he can turn into a lion at will, then he can totally—

"Ooh, Beast Boy!"

Hyungseob pales.

* * *

They're around three minutes into the fight when Hyungseob manages to lure Woojin into one of the alleys, quickly reverting from his gorilla form into his human form once the both of them are away from the fray. Deadpool's out there fighting the drones by himself, but Hyungseob finds he doesn't feel  _too_ bad about leaving the oldest of them out there alone for a little bit, because Deadpool's immortal and they're almost done anyway.

"What is it, Hyungseob?" Woojin asks, finally using his real name now that the both of them are out of Deadpool's earshot.

(As if some kind of spell's been lifted from him, the confidence that Beast Boy has melts away, and Hyungseob is left feeling a sense of confusion and fear over Woojin's decision to invite Hyungseob to a place where there's an armed Deadpool roaming around, hacking away at droids.)

He stares at woojin with a mixture of disbelief, terror, and not a particularly low dosage of confusion. "What the hell," it's not a question, and by the uncomfortable shift Woojin makes with his legs, Hyungseob gets the feeling Woojin knows what he's talking about. "You didn't tell me _he_  was going to be here!"

Although Hyungseob can't see what expression Woojin's wearing underneath the mask, he has the impression that Woojin is sheepish. Or guilty. Maybe a mixture of both.

"I'm sorry! I knew you wouldn't have come if i'd told you, but I really needed the help and—"

And if Hyungseob hadn't been there, Woojin would likely have gone crazy being left with Deadpool alone. (Okay, maybe not, but that's what would happen to Hyungseob if he was in Woojin's situation with no Hyungseob of his own.)

"Save it." Woojin stops his tangle, and Hyungseob feels like he'd just kicked a puppy. Not good. "You can make it up to me later."

Woojin tilts his head. "Huh?"

"What, you think I'm just going to let you walk free after making me face my biggest nightmare? No, Park Woojin, you're buying me a pizza after all this."

There's no argument as Woojin nods in compliance, and Hyungseob's face scrunches into a wide beam.

"Guys, I've killed all the droids! Wait, no, destroyed! It was fun! Let's get chimichangas!"

Both Hyungseob and Woojin collectively groan. The droid problem might be over and done with, but another one by the name of 'Deadpool' (Hyungseob shivers) has just begun.


	2. favouritism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not jealousy. Guanlin's just upset that his best friend seems to be more interested to play around with the new guy than pay attention to him. That's not jealousy, right? It can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid Flash - Guanlin  
> Robin (Dick Grayson) - Jihoon  
> Zatanna - Jinyoung  
> Aqualad - Euiwoong  
> (Roles from S1 of Young Justice.)

Guanlin’s beginning to think that he might have some competition for the title of Park Jihoon’s favorite. (Okay, so maybe he _might_ not admit that he wants that title, but it’s always been his—it’s always been him and Jihoon and nobody else, and with this sudden new addition, he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about all this.)

 

“So, I levitated this guy,” the newbie’s saying, draping himself all over Jihoon’s arm like it’s some sort of cushion. Guanlin tries (very hard) not to glower. It’s not a good look on him. “And after that, I took out the rest of his friends.”

 

Was _that_ supposed to be impressive? Guanlin’s done something even _better_ than just taking out some goons before. If the newbie thinks Jihoon’s going to be impressed with that, well he’s got another thing coming for him.

 

“Really? That’s pretty cool.” Jihoon chuckles, and gives a boyish grin (the same grin that makes Guanlin swoon, kind of, but only lowkey) at the magician. Guanlin feels sick. “Tell me more.”

 

Ugh, he doesn’t need to hear this.

 

* * *

 

Idly, Guanlin wonders if he needs to make his dissatisfaction more evident, because it seems like Jihoon doesn’t plan to detach himself from the newbie (“He has a name, Guanlin,” he can practically hear Wooseok’s voice in his head, which on any other occasion would be gladly welcomed, just not _now_ ), and the both of them seem like they’re thick as thieves despite only knowing each other for, what, at least twenty-four hours now?

  

He’s not jealous, though. He’s just a little upset, that’s all. There’s no way the weird, sick feeling in his stomach coupled with the odd clenching thing that his chest (heart?) is doing is a symptom for jealousy. It can’t be, because he’s just feeling like his spot as Jihoon’s best friend is replaced.

 

(…Shit, that _is_ jealousy. Bro jealousy, then? No homo jealousy? He doesn’t see Jihoon in _that_ way. At least, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t. Guanlin might have checked him out a couple of times, but in Guanlin’s defense, he checks out nearly everyone—okay, not so much as a defense and sounds more like an embarrassing fact, but bothering with semantics isn’t exactly at the top of his priority list right now.)

 

“Is something troubling you, Kid Flash?” At least there’s someone on their team who isn’t trying to make Guanlin sick from all the (potential) romance going on in the air. Aqualad is steadfast. He’s a figure Guanlin finds himself relying on more than he’d care to admit.

  

A regular person would probably either cover everything up with ‘I’m fine’ or do something else along those lines, but Guanlin instead cracks a wry smile, looking at the leader of their team with an unimpressed glance. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

He’s a terrible liar. Aqualad— _Euiwoong_ —sees through the act immediately, judging by the downwards curve of his lips. “Alright, so maybe I’m feeling a little queasy. It’s probably the breakfast burrito.”

 

“But… you didn’t eat a breakfast burrito.”

 

The worst part about all this is that Euiwoong looks like a confused puppy, and Guanlin wants to be a good friend and _not_ laugh, because this isn’t even particularly funny and now Euiwoong thinks Guanlin had a breakfast burrito instead of feeling this no homo jealousy thing, but seeing Euiwoong look lost is a rare occasion. Guanlin marvels in it, but only kind of, because marveling in someone else’s confusion is only something supervillains do—and Guanlin’s, like, an almost full-fledged superhero. (Almost, because the League _will_ contact him when he’s ready to graduate from Young Justice. Hopefully soon, because he’s not sure if he can stand seeing Jihoon and newbie—ah, right, his name is Jinyoung! —flirt every single day. It grates his nerves.)

 

“Potato, potatoe.” Guanlin waves Euiwoong off at that, momentarily forgetting that Euiwoong’s from Atlantis, meaning he most likely doesn’t understand the whole ‘potato potatoe’ thing he’s doing.

 

Euiwoong squints at Guanlin. It makes Guanlin a little uncomfortable and a whole lot fidgety, because this feels like he’s being analyzed by his dad or something, which is crazy because Euiwoong’s way too young to be anyone’s dad. “I thought it was pronounced as potato?”

 

* * *

 

They’ve just returned from a mission and all Guanlin wants to do is go home and sleep off his crankiness when Jihoon stops him from doing exactly that.

 

“Hey, KF. Stay, I want to talk to you for a bit.” Guanlin bites his tongue to stop him from returning a scathing comment, mostly because Jinyoung’s still there too and he doesn’t want to deal with _that_ teen TV show kind of drama.

 

With slight reluctance, Guanlin drags his feet towards the seat Jihoon’s pointing at, and unceremoniously plops himself onto the chair. Jihoon, instead of smiling at him or doing whatever kind of Jihoon thing he does (Guanlin wonders dramatically, does he even _know_ Jihoon anymore?) shares a look with Jinyoung—and Guanlin might have looked away here because it eerily feels like he’s intruding an intimate moment—before the newest member of their team leaves them alone, not before muttering a kind, “Hi, Kid Flash.”

 

Guanlin doesn’t bother to respond.

 

“Hey,” Jihoon says to him, tone soft in a way that unnerves him. Guanlin, with a brave rush of courage, looks at Jihoon in the eyes; though not necessarily kindly or in any kind of… romantic way, but more in a challenging way, because Guanlin’s a ‘little punk’, or something.

 

“Why aren’t you hanging out with your new friend?” Guanlin doesn’t bother to add bullshit to his words. He knows Jihoon won’t be offended by a simple comment like that, and that’s why he says it.

 

Instead of surprise, however, there’s a knowing glint in Jihoon’s eyes and the tiniest bit of mischief. Guanlin’s unsure if he likes it.

 

“I wanted to talk with my best friend instead.”

 

The speedster feels his envy dissipate into something more _mushy_ when Jihoon calls him his ‘best friend’, and Guanlin’s face breaks out into a wide smile. That is, until he remembers he’s supposed to _still_ be angry, because you don’t ignore your best friend the whole day and think a simple sentence that doesn’t even contain the word ‘sorry’ is supposed to make everything up. So, he covers up the smile with a sullen pout, and looks away when Jihoon starts to look a _little_ too mischievous. “Go talk to Jinyoung instead.”

 

“…Guanlin, are you jealous?” Jihoon teases him, and Guanlin’s glad he’s not looking at Jihoon right now, or else more than the tips of his ears would burn with embarrassment.

 

“I’m not jealous! I’m just bothered by your favouritism, okay? That can’t happen in a team, especially since you’re our future leader.” It’s not a _total_ lie, so Guanlin says it all rather smoothly, though he’s not sure if Jihoon buys it or not because Jihoon is _Jihoon_ and his mentor is Batman. That’s got to come with some lying detecting skills or something.

 

“So _that’s_ what’s been bothering you the whole day. It’s pretty whelming.”

 

“Stop with the whelm jokes—”

 

“See, I’m still wondering, but why is everyone either _overwhelmed_ or _underwhelmed_?”

 

His best friend is so _lame_ , Guanlin thinks, as he half-heartedly listens to Jihoon make various puns with the word ‘whelm.’ But, Jihoon is _his_ best friend, so all the whelm puns in the world shouldn’t change that. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uitsdonghyun) anytime!


End file.
